


A Husband's Delight

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [60]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup loves his big fat wife.





	A Husband's Delight

**A Husband's Delight**

**-**

“I’m squishing you." 

"You’re not squishing me.”

“I am.” Astrid attempted to crawl off of her naked husband, but Hiccup’s hands shot out and caught her by the wrists. “You’re like a twig, of course I’m squishing you. I’m squishing you, and all you can see is these Thor-forsaken stretch marks all over my puffy body, and you’re just too nice to say it.”

“Astrid,  _please_.” His eyes fell shut, and he pulled her hands up to press against his cheeks. “You haven’t let me touch you in weeks. I had a long day. I want to have sex with my wife.” Turning to kiss the inside of her palm, he added, “ _Please_  let me have sex with my wife.”

After a fair amount of stony silence and open mouthed kisses against her thumb, she finally muttered something unsavory under her breath and continued the slow rocking of her hips. Hiccup shuddered a grateful moan. Opening his eyes once more, he raked his gaze down her body— beginning with the loose curls pulled over one shoulder and gliding down to where they were joined. 

That was a mistake. He flicked back up to her face just in time to see the self consciousness tighten her features. 

"Okay, no, I can’t,” she blurted, and this time she shook him off when he tried to restrain her. 

“Astrid!" 

She dismounted with a frown and retrieved her robe from the floor, where it had fallen after Hiccup’s aggressive attempt seduction began. “Maybe tomorrow night, babe, I just feel like a Gronkle tonight.” Pushing her arms in the sleeves of the loose fabric, she tugged it close around her nakedness. “I’m going to get some water. Do you want anything?”

She was halfway through her question, already walking towards the stairs when Hiccup pushed away from the pillows and stood. He caught her by the elbow, ignoring her irate protesting as he pulled her away from the door. He stopped when they reached the bed. Then he slid his knee between hers, parting her thighs and half-kneeling on the mattress. 

"Hiccup—”

“Hush.” His voice was low. His hands snaked around her waist and beneath the opening of her robe. She smelled like sweet grass and soap, and his tongue darted between his lips to chase the scent down the back of her neck. “This is happening.”

She didn’t squirm, which was progress, even exhaling sharply when his mouth latched onto her neck and sucked just beneath her earlobe. His hands smoothed over her swollen belly and then journeyed farther, finding her slick center with practiced skill. She arched. He quickly located the pearl of nerves hiding in her melting flesh and rubbed the sensitive nub until she was panting.

“You know what I thought about before you got pregnant?” he murmured in her ear. She made an incoherent noise and then whimpered when he teased a finger at her entrance. “How I couldn’t  _wait_  to see you waddling around with my baby inside you.”

His fingertip dipped just to the first knuckle, and he withdrew when she tried to twist and take more. “How I couldn’t wait to see these grow—” He gave one tender breast a squeeze. “And this…” He ran a hand down the center of her belly. “Watching you get bigger, knowing that’s because of the nights you spent in  _my_ bed.” Nibbling at her neck, he gave her the entirety of his finger.

"Well,” she gasped. She greedily rode his invasive digit.  "You got your wish. I’m  _bigger_.”

“Mhm.” Hiccup ground his hips against her, letting her feel the firm press of his arousal at her lower back. “And it makes me unbelievably hard. Just watching you in the Great Hall earlier? I almost considered taking you right there.”

“Unh?” Her question was lost to a half moan as Hiccup added a second finger to her tight heat. Her hand reached up to curl her fingers in his hair. 

“Mhm. In front of everyone. I get so turned on thinking about my pregnant wife.” He could feel the weakening in her knees in the way she was leaning back against him. His free hand wandered to play and pull at her nipples. “So you’re going to get back on this bed, and I’m going to make love to my big, stretch-marked wife until we’re spent. Understood?”

When she didn’t reply immediately, his thumb pressed hard against her clit. Astrid nearly crumpled in his arms. “Oh,  _gods_. Yes, Hiccup.”

“Wonderful. Now.” He withdrew his fingers from between her thighs and turned her around so he could press a hot, scorching kiss against her mouth. “On your back. You’re not getting away again.”


End file.
